Many electronic devices have several components that operate individually and, thus, require separate power sources. The electronic device typically includes a single power supply that supplies power to the different electronic components. The power required by many of the electronic components is high current, low voltage DC. The high current causes a loss between the power supply and the electronic components. The problem is exasperated by the low voltage because a seemingly small loss may be a significant portion of the voltage that is output by the power supply.
Therefore, conventional electronic devices use a power supply that outputs several different voltages at high current in order to meet the power requirements of the different components.